Quand Skye rencontre Felicity
by Morganne Storm
Summary: Vous les connaissez, Skye et Felicity. Des génies d'informatique Elles sont belles, talentueuses et pleines de charme. L'une travaille pour le Shield, l'autre pour Arrow. Et si un ennemi comment les réunissait ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 **

Felicity Smoak venaient de recevoir un message d'une dénommé Skye. Etrange. D'auttant plus étrange qu'elle disait faire partie du Shield. Felicity ne connaissait cette organisation que parce qu'Oliver lui en avait parlé une fois ou deux, affirmant qu'elle possédait des moyens techniques et des cerveaux dix fois plus développés que la Team Arrow. Felicity continua sa lecture, et tomba sous le choc : il y avait écris les cordonnées exactes du Verdant, et cette sois-disant Skye affirmait qu'elle allait bientôt débarqué à Starling City avec deux autres agents, l'agent Melinda May et l'agent Lance Hunter car le Shield avait été attaqué et ils avaient besoin d'alliés tels que la Team Arrow afin de battre Hydra et d'autres ennemis communs. Felicity savait de qui Skye voulait parler : Laurel Lance, son ancienne amie qui s'était allier avec Hydra ne pouvant suppporter le rejet d'Oliver. Et il y avait Grant Ward. Le magnifique Grant Ward. Cet ancien double agent essayait maintenant de se racheter une conduite, mais il vivait reclus car le Shield était toujours à sa poursuite. Felicity l'avait rencontrer une fois, au Verdant. C'était un homme plein de charme et de bienséance. Oubliant de répondre à Skye, elle était dans ses plus profondes pensées lorsqu'Oliver et Roy rentrèrent d'une ennième mission.

\- Nous avons reçu un message du Shield, leur dit-elle en les aidant à se débarasser de leurs costumes. Une dénommé Skye, génie en informatique, enfin je suppose puisqu'elle a réussi à trouver les coordonnées du Verdant, m'a contacté pour me prévenir de son arrivé prochaine avec deux autres agents, les agents May et Hunter.

\- Le Shield ? S'étonna Oliver. Nous n'avons jamais eu à faire à eu par le passé alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il nous contacterai.

\- Apparemment, ils seraient en mauvaise posture. Il y aurait eu une attaque d'Hydra et ils sont en fuite et ont besoin de notre aide, dit Felicity, tout en leur montrant le message.

\- Si une organisation comme le Shield demande notre aide, c'est qu'il a du vraiment arrivé quelque chose de terrible, dit Oliver en fronçant les sourcils. Cele ne me dit rien qui vaille.

\- Tu as déjà travaillé avec le Shield ? Demanda Roy à Oliver.

\- Non mais j'ai déjà rencontré un de leur ancien agent, Grant Ward. A l'époque je ne savais pas qui il était, puis le Shield a diffusé sa photo dans tous les médias le qualifiant d'ennemis public numéro 1.

\- Ce qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être quand nous l'avons rencontré. Ils nous as parlé un peu, et il semblait gentil et très mignon, tu te souviens Oliver ?

Oliver regarda Felicity d'un air désaprobateur et pleins de jalousie. Oliver avait des sentiments pour Felicity depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans le bureau de Queen Consolidated et même s'il lui avait avouer ses sentiments, il ne voulait pas d'une relation amoureuse car il ne voulait pas la blesser.

\- Contacte cette Skye et dit lui que nous les accueillerons avec plaisir. Et contacte ce Grant Ward. Il est temps pour lui d'affronter ses pêchés.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait patron !

Skye était désespérée. Tous les alliés potentiels du Shield leur avaient tournés le dos et avaient rejoint les rangs d'Hydra. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution : contacter le Justicier de Starling City. Sa réputation le précédait, et elle savait qu'il pourrait être un allié fidèle et précieux. Elle envoya donc une lettre à une femme dont le nom ne lui était pas inconnu et qui lui ressemblait beaucoup : Felicity Smoak. L'équipe de Skye avait été éparpillé : elle, May et Hunter avait réussi à fuir ensemble, mais il restait Bobbi, Mack, Coulson, Fitz et Simmons dans la nature. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de les contacter sans les mettre en danger et elle ne pouvait se permettre de les perdre, pas après la trahison de Ward. Elle avait donc tout mis en œuvre afin de pouvoir contacter le justicier, et elle avait découvert l'existence d'une femme dénommé Felicity Smoak, qui était sois-disant un génie en informatique. « Régle 1 Felicity : Toujours couvrir ses traces » et même si Felicity était un génie, Skye était une déesse de l'informatique (enfin, c'est ce qu'elle disait) et elle réussi à localisé l'emplacement de la planque secrète du justicier et elle écrivit à Felicity. Elle mis sa tablette en veille, pris sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux. Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénerer en si peu de temps ? Et est-ce que tous le monde avait survécu ? Et Hydra avait-il vraiment réussi à vaincre le Shield pour toujours ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Enfin, pour l'instant. Elle se leva et alla chercher Hunter et May.

\- J'ai réussi à contacté des alliés à Starling City, j'attends leur réponses mais si il accepte de nous acceuillir, nous partons dès demain, leur dit Skye.

**\- **Et tu vraiment sûr que nous pouvons leur faire confiance ? Demanda May sur la défensive, comme à son habitude. Tous le monde est parti grossir les gens d'Hydra, pourquoi pas eux ?

\- Parce qu'il travaille en solo en général, et ils savent reconnaître les gentils des méchants contrairement aux autres crétins. Et puis, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, on ne peut pas rester ici à attendre que quelqu'un se manifeste ! T'en pense quoi Hunter ?

\- Je pense que je ferais n'importe quoi pour retrouver Bobbi, et si cela implique travailler avec ces gens douteux de Starling City, alors je suis partant.

A ce moment-là, Skye reçut un message de Felicity. Elle le montra à Hunter et May.

\- Vous voyez, leur dit-elle, ils sont d'accords pour que nous venions. Prépare la voiture Hunter, direction Starling City.

Tandis que Skye s'éloigna, May murmura pour elle-même « Je suis toujours persuadée que c'est une très mauvaise idée ».

Le trio arriva le lendemain matin à Starling City et furent accuillis par Feliciy, Oliver, Diggle et Roy. Lorsque Skye vut Felicity, elle alla directement la prendre dans ses bras et lui dit :

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrez, Mademoiselle Smoak.

Moi de même. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Felicity.

Cette rencontre marqua le début d'une grande histoire.

**Voilà le premier chapitre d'une fics qui aura une suite j'espère ! Cela dépendra des reviews que vous me laisserez ! Bonne lecture les amis !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 **

Felicity avait vu juste : Lance, Melinda et Skye s'avéraient des hôtes tout à fait serviables et digne de confiance. Oliver, quoique méfiant au départ, avait finis par donné raison à sa chère Felicity et admettait au grand désespoir de cette dernière, que Melinda était une femme loyale qui savait se battre avec un style des plus étonnant. Il y avait cette sorte de jalousie constante en elle lorsqu'Oliver parlait d'une autre femme en faisant son éloge. Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne maintenant et les trois agents avaient su voir dès le départ les sentiments que Felicity et Oliver éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre.

Je vais finir par la détester s'il n'arrête pas de parler d'elle, dit-elle à Skye.

Cette dernière ne répondit rien, se contentant de pouffer, tout comme Diggle, Roy et Lance qui se trouvaient à côté d'elles. Une fois que les trois agents eurent pris un peu connaissance du terrain, Felicity aborda sans plus attendre le sujet qui fâche :

Nous avons contacté Grant Ward après vous avoir envoyé notre réponse.

La réaction de Skye et Melinda ne se fit pas attendre :

C'est une blague j'espère ? Lui répondit Skye effarée. Si je t'ai contacté, c'est parce que je pensais que je pouvais te faire confiance ! Loin de moi l'idée que tu appellerais sur le champs l'homme qui écrasé mon cœur en petit morceau et qui est encore plus diabolique que l'organisation Hydra elle-même !

Je sais que vous avez un passé plutôt agité avec lui, mais il peut nous être d'une aide précieuse. Il sait se battre et connait les ficelles d'Hydra mieux que personne ! Par ailleurs, nous l'avons croisé une fois au Verdant, moi et Oliver, et il a été un homme agréable, pas du tout comme les médias le décrivent, tenta de se justifier Felicity.

Grant Ward est un sociopathe manipulateur. Il n'y a rien de bon en lui. Dit May, très en colère à pré auriez du au moins nous prévenir. Je n'ai aucune intention de me retrouver en face de cet homme ou alors juste pour lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux.

La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Nul ne dit mot jusqu'à ce que Diggle contre toute attente, fit face aux agents.

Si nous avons contacté ce Grant Ward, c'est parce que nous pensions qu'il peut nous être utile. Et rappelez vous que nous la jouons solo, et que les décisions que nous prenons nous appartiennent. Et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, libre à vous de partir. Une guerre se prépare, mais pas seulement entre le Shield et Hydra. Cette guerre implique tous ceux qui touche de près ou de lui la justice, qu'il soit des avocats, des superhéros ou des Inhumains. Nous devons penser plus grand, et à toutes les vies innocentes qui risquent d'être prises si nous n'agissons pas. Vous devriez nous comprendre mieux que personne Melinda : nous savons tous les deux mieux que personne ce qu'est faire un sacrifice. Et aujourd'hui, je vous demande d'en faire un de plus, et de laisser Ward nous aider, même si je peux comprendre votre aversion pour cette homme.

Il y eut un long silence. Un trop long silence. Personne n'osaient se regardaient et la tension était si intense que la pièce aurait pu exploser. Enfin, après de longues minutes de silence, May lâcha son sac à dos, qu'elle avait saisi lorsque Skye s'était énervée contre Felicity.

Bien, dit Hunter. Je pense qu'on est tous sur les nerfs en ce moment, ce qui normal puisque la plupart de nos amis sont portés disparus et que nous n'avons aucuns signes d'eux. Et si nous avons besoin de cet espèce de connard pour les retrouver, qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais n'attendaient pas de grands effusions d'amours ou de retrouvailles larmoyantes. Maintenant, si vous pouviez nous indiquer un endroit où nous pourrions nous doucher, nous vous en serions reconnaissants.

Une fois les agents partis se laver, la Team Arrow se retrouvit seul. Oliver et Roy en profitèrent pour s'entrainer, tandis que Felicity retourna sur son ordinateur vérifier si il y avait eu de l'agitation dans les rues de Starling City mais pas seulement: dans le monde. Cette nouvelle guerre avait considérablement élargit leur champ d'action ainsi que leur priorité. Adieu dealeur et voleur de Starling et bonjour aux vices et coups tordus d'Hydra.

La Team Arrow allait avoir besoin du plus de monde possible s'il voulait avoir un espoir de tenir le coup. Felicity contacta dans un premier temps Barry Allen et ses amis. C'était les seules personnes en qui elle avait encore une confiance aveugle.

Diggle ? Tu penses que nous devrions contacter les Avengers ? Captain America et Iron Man ne devrait pas être trop dur à retrouver.

Quand tu es assez crétin pour dévoiler ton identité et ton adresse à la télévision, non tu n'es pas dur à trouver. Mais pour Captain ça va être un peu plus dur.

Si je m'y met maintenant, je peux espérer avoir une réponse ce soir.

Une heure plus tard, les agents revinrent avec des vêtements propres et des visages déjà moins irrités. Diggle restait silencieux. Son intervention et son discours avait laissé tous le monde plus ou mois sous le choc. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait ainsi.

Vous ne nous avez pas dit quand Ward doit arriver, dit Skye.

Soudain, la porte du sous-sol s'ouvrit, et un homme descendit les escaliers, avec un air provocateur et en sifflant. Felicity se leva de son siège et se rapprocha instinctivement d'Oliver. L'homme s'arrêta devant la bande en souriant et pris un air détendu.

Il semblerait que j'ai entendu mon nom, n'est ce pas Skye ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

\- Mais regardez qui voilà, Grant Ward ! Le mouton noir que personne ne veut ! Ni Hydra, ni le Shield puisqu'il a successivement trahis les deux ! Quel bon vent t'ammène, traîte ?

\- Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à une arrivée triomphante et tout ce qui s'ensuit, mais honnêtement Skye, as-tu oublié les baisers, les caresses …

\- Tais-toi, où je jure devant Dieu de te tuer !

\- Ok, ok ! Si je suis venu, c'est parce que Felicity me l'a demandé. D'ailleurs, je dois avouer que c'est la seule personne dans cette pièce qui ne me regarde pas avec des yeux assassins.

Felicity semblait vraiment gênée. Cette animosité ne lui plaisait pas, d'autant plus, qu'ils devaient tous travailler main dans la main afin de pouvoir éventuellement vaincre Hydra. Elle n'avait pas cette autorité naturelle qui fait d'un leader un leader, mais elle savait que seule elle était capable de pouvoir tous les unir et de vaincre leur ennemi commun.

\- Bon, maintenant que les retrouvailles sont faites, autant nous mettre directement au travail, vous ne croyez pas ? Et si vous n'aviez pas remarqué, j'essaye de détourner l'attention sur moi afin que vous arrêtiez de vous regardez avec des airs de chiens bâttus et que vous vous concentriez sur ce qui est vraiment important : Détruire Hydra. Quand je suis nerveuse, j'ai tendance à beaucoup parler, donc si vous pouviez faire en sorte de vous respecter mutuellement, cela serait vraiment vraiment...

\- Felicity, calme toi, dit Oliver en posant une main sur l'épaule de Felicity.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire discret, puis alla chercher sa tablette, afin d'exposer son plan. Enfin, le plan qu'elle et la Team Arrow avait constitué. Elle leur exposa alors le plan suivant : Pour vaincre Hydra, il leur fallait la seule personne encore vivante qui connaissait l'Hydra du passé, et celui du présent, c'est à dire Capitaine America. Il leur fallait également trouver une personne d'un autre monde, connu pour avoir été un des ennemis du Capitaine et des Avengers : Loki d'Asgard. Il était un élément indispensable de part sa magie, très utile en temps de guerre, et par sa volonté d'asservir. Il voulait asservir un peuple, qu'il prenne les agents d'Hydra !

Plus sérieusement, même si Felicity ne savait pas très bien en quoi il pourrait être utile, elle savait qu'ils avaient besoins de lui pour une raison ou une autre. Après son discours, les quatre agents semblaient un peu plus détentus, afin avant que May explosa :

\- Tu as vraiment l'intention d'inclure un Dieu dans cette guerre ? Si tu m'avais dit Thor, j'aurais compris, mais Loki ? Cette homme est un monstre ! Et puis, d'après les dernières informations que nous ayons, il est à Asgard en prison ! On ne pourra jamais atteindre cette espèce de malade mental, alors autant oublier ! Skye, je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir, et je reste sur ma position.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit si folle que ça d'aller chercher Loki. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il soit un malade mental et qu'il voudra quelque chose en échange de son aide.

Alors que jusqu'à maintenant, il était rester silencieux et écouter la scène un peu en retrait, Diggle sorti enfin de son silence :

\- Nous n'avions pas pensé à ça, mais cela pourra se régler le moment opportun. Mais il est hors de questions que ce Dieu asservisse un peuple. Nous pourrons le gérer, comme nous avons gérer beaucoup d'autres menaces avant ce jour. Nous ne sommes pas des débutants, si c'est cela que vous vouliez insinué, agent May. Nous sommes une Team, et nous sommes plutôt doués dans ce que nous faisons.

\- Si vous le dites ! Alors, comment allons nous procéder pour récupérer Steve Rogers et le malade mental ?

\- Coulson nous as laissé les coordonnées des planques de Fury et je suis persuadée que Rogers se trouve dans l'une d'elles, intervint Skye. Nous devrions nous séparer en deux équipes, vous ne pensez pas ?

\- Nous sommes huit, donc deux équipes de quatre. Il me semble judicieux que chaque équipe se divise en deux. Roy, Diggle, Hunter et May, vous vous occuper de trouver Steve Rogers, et nous autres, Ward, Skye, Felicity et moi, nous occupons de Loki, dit Oliver en reprenant son instinct de leader qui lui allait si bien.

Aucunes protestations ne fut faites, et il fut décidé que le groupe de May partirait le soir même, tandis que que celui d'Oliver partirait le lendemain matin, afin de ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Une fois les aurevoirs faits et le groupe parti, le QG de la Team Arrow semblait particulièrement calme. Les deux filles s'installèrement devant leur ordinateur, à la recherche d'aide. Et qu'elle meilleure aide que celle de l'homme le plus rapide du monde ?

\- Oliver ? Appela Felicity.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

\- Tu ne crois pas que c'est l'occasion parfaite de rendre une petite visite à Barry et son équipe à Central City ? Après tout, cette guerre le concerne aussi, et nous avons vraiment besion de son aide !

\- Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. Nous partons dès demain à Central City. Je vais aller prévenir Ward, et fait en sorte de contacter Cisco ou Caitlyn.

Une fois Oliver parti, Felicity s'activa à la tâche. Skye ne pouvait qu'admirer sa détermination, mais une question revenait inlassablement dans son esprit.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Vas-y.

\- As-tu vraiment confiance en Ward ? Et ce Barry, c'est vraiment l'homme le plus rapide du monde ?

\- Techniquement, ça fait deux questions. Ward est un psychopathe, mais je lui fait confiance car il a des sentiments pour toi, je l'ai vu à la seconde où il t'a regardé etj'ai l'intuition qu'il va faire son possible pour se racheter auprès de toi, donc il ne tentera rien. Concernant Barry,il faut le voir pour le croire, et tu le verras de tes propres yeux demain.

Cette nuit-là, Felicity dormit exceptionnellement avec Oliver ce qui était loin de lui déplaire. Mais rassurez-vous, ils ne firent que dormir. Skye, quand à elle, ne ferma pas l'oeil de la nuit. Ward était-il vraiment amoureux d'elle? Et où était Coulson, Fitz, Simmons et Mac?

Coulson se réveilla, frigorifié. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnu pas la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais reconnu un visage. Fitz. Et puis le noir revint.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

\- Felicity, réveille toi. Nous devons partir avant le levé du soleil si nous voulons avoir le temps de rejoindre Central City avant midi.

\- J'arrive Oliver.

\- As-tu réussi à rejoindre Star Lab ?

\- Oui, Cisco du moins. Ils nous attendent avec impatience.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de rejoindre la salle de bain. Elle attendit que l'eau commence à couler avant de se lever et de la rejoindre sous la douche. Ils y passèrent beaucoup plus de temps que nécéssaire, surement avaient-ils d'autres activités parallèles. Une fois finit, ils rejoignirent Skye et Ward, occupés à faire leur sac. Ils ne pouvaient chacuns d'empêcher de se jeter des regards dicrets, comme si quelque chose dans leur relation avait changé.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Oliver, en se servant un café ainsi qu'à Felicity.

\- Presque, répondit Ward. Je me demandais si vous alliez me donner une arme ou quelconque chose qui m'aiderais à me défendre.

\- Tu n'en auras pas besoin, enfin, pour l'instant, répondit Skye froidement.

Cette dernière se dirigea vers la sortie, et fut suivis par Ward. Elle alla empaqueter ses affaires dans le jet. Il fit de même, un silence glaciale les entouraient.

\- Je peux te parler ? lui demanda t-il avec une légère hésitation.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, si ce n'est va en enfer.

\- Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je vous ai fais subir. Vraiment. Si c'était à refaire, je changerais tout. Et je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance mais tu devrais essayer vu que nous allons passer pas mal de temps, si ce n'est tout notre temps ensemble dans les prochains jours. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, mais je t'en suppris parle moi !

\- Tu m'as brisé le cœur, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Il ne sut que répondre et resta un moment planté là, à la regardait. Evidemment, il avait des sentiments pour elle, tout le monde s'en était aperçu, mais il n'aurait jamais pensait qu'elle l'aimait, lui, Ward, celui qui l'avait trahis pour Hydra. Il s'avança alors vers elle, et l'embrassa. Elle resta un moment sous le choc avant de se laisser faire et de répondre à son baiser. Ils se carressèrent mutuellement et inlassablement. Leur corps s'unirent pour n'en former qu'un. Ward enleva son t-shirt avant d'enlever celui de Skye. Elle sentit qu'il était en retenu, et effleura malgré son sexe. Ils seraient surement aller plus loin si Felicity et Oliver n'étaient pas arrivés à ce moment précis. A bout de souffle, ils se rabillèrent, tandis que Ward partit dans la cabine de commande, Skye vérifia qu'elle avait pris tout son matériel.

\- Nous somme prêts à décoler, mettez vos ceintures, ça risque de bouger un peu.

\- Oliver partit faire ses exercices quotidien, ceux que Felicity aimée tellement admirer. Felicity et Skye se retrouvèrent seules.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que nous venons d'interrompre là ?

\- Rien, répondit Skye, un peu embarrassée.

\- Parce à première vue, il avait clairement sa langue dans ta bouche et vous étiez à moitié nu.

\- Rooh, ça va, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendue ce matin dans la douche avec Oliver?

\- Certes, mais nous sommes ensemble et nous n'avons jamais essayé de nous entretuer! Cependant, je dois avouer que vous former une sacrée pair vous deux!

\- Tais-toi, lui répondit Skye, en levant les yeux au ciel. Des nouvelles des autres?

\- Oui, Diggle m'a envoyé un message ce matin. Tout va bien pour le moment.

\- Pour le moment.

Coulson ouvrit les yeux, et pour la seconde fois en l'espace de quelques heures, ne reconnut pas la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Son esprit était entouré d'un vaste brouillard, et il n'avait qu'un nom en tête : Fitz. Il était certain que ce dernier n'était pas loin de lui. Il était allongé dans un lit médicalisé, branché à des machines. Son bras droit le faisait terriblement souffrir. Il tenta de se relever, en vain. Derrière le rideau qui composait l'un des murs de la pièce, il entendit une respiration, puis un faible rire.

\- Qui est là ?

Mr Coulson, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! J'aurais pourtant penser que vous m'auriez reconnu. Après tout, c'est moi qui vous ai tué la première fois !

\- Loki.

\- Et oui, en chair et en os!

**Voilà voilà les amis! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review si vous avez des idées narratives à me soumettre! Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire! :)**


End file.
